Revenge of the Two Queens
by Bryentzgrrl
Summary: There plan will work. They know it. But will Serina and Sarenity be able to kill their Aunt Saya? Yes, but how when Serina won't let anyone help?
1. The begining

A/N: This is my first fanfiction so plz be nice on the first review..

* * *

The Beginning

Okay, I don't like using real names so they (besides Saya, Haji, Fantom, and Kya) are all fake names. So here it goes....

I'm Serina, I have brown eyes, but when I'm ready to fight they glow red. I have a sister, Sarenity she has royal blue eyes, but when she is ready to fight they glow, very, bright blue. We both have black hair and we're twins, but, I will look sixteen forever and Sarenity will always look thirteen. Then there's Haji. Long hair, and plays the cello; he has a hard cello case and he's super duper tall. If I didn't know any better I'd say he's probably a model, but I know better. Carl or as most call him Fantom; has very long black hair, speaks his mind, he loves blue roses, and giving them away. Also Fantom's left arm is gone. Kya; Sarenity's and my "father" is getting gray hair and is the only one in the house that ages, and he's also smart and very sporty.

Sarenity and I have one goal; to kill our Aunt Saya for killing our mom and we only remember the song that she sang to us. Aunt Saya killed her about a week after our eggs were cut out of our mom and our eggs hatched only after mom was murdered by Aunt Saya. Haji and Fantom understand that, but Kya doesn't and so Sarenity and I won't tell him. So anyway, it has been thirty years since our eggs hatched. Its also the day after our birthday and that means that finally Aunt Saya has awakened. I think we should kill her right away; Sarenity thinks we should get close to her and torture her and Haji and Fantom both agree with me. So I wonder what we'll do...

* * *

A/N: Sry its so short but all the chappies are and plz review also i make up for short chappies with lots of chappies!! LOL Thanks for reading!!


	2. How will it happen?

How Will it Happen?

"Serina, Sarenity!!! Its time for you to finally meet your Aunt Saya!!!" Kya yelled to us.

"So what are we going to do about Saya?" asked Sarenity.

"You mean AUNT Saya." I corrected,"And I actually want to hear HER side of the story; Like why she killed mom." I continued.

"SO TORTURE IT IS!!" Sarenity yelled.

"NO, I said get to know her, kill her, travel the world. That's the plan." I said.

"NOOOO torturrrre." wined Sarenity.

I breathed an annoyed sigh. "Haji?" I said.

"Yes? What is it?" he answered.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

Haji thought about it for a minute,"I think you SHOULD hear her side and after you hear go to the park with Sarenity and choose yourself." He said.

"I like it." I said then I turned my head to Haji, smiling and nodding my thank you. He nodded back then I turned to Sarenity," What do you think?" I asked.

"I think....you have a brilliant Chevalier." She answered.

"I do, don't I?" I gloated as I turned to Haji. I could tell he had to try and keep a straight face after what I had said."Speaking of chevaliers, where's Car-uh-Fantom?" I asked.

"Went to get roses of course." She answered.

"Of course."

"Oh, what a wondrous time. The aunt of my dearest Sarenity and loved Serina has awakened." Said Fantom swooping in as he gave a red rose to me (I put it on my shoe lace where the other one- still in perfect condition-was) and he put a blue rose in Sarenity's hair just above her ear, where the last one was.

"Shall we go?" asked Fantom.

"I guess we have to." I said.

"But first CARL! - I need to tell you the wonderful plan Haji thought of." Sarenity said.

"Now that hes caught up. We can go on in." I said.

And we walked in the house to meet Aunt Saya.


	3. Hi, I Killed Your Mom, Love Me

HI, I Killed Your Mom, Love Me

"So your the famous Aunt Saya." said Sarenity.

"The one who has red eyes when she's ready to fight like me." I said. All Haji did was nod a hello. "Haji? If you wish to feed 'Aunt' Saya IF you wish to." Haji nodded.

He took my sword that Momo bought me (Its the one he carries now, since hes not Aunt Saya's Chivaliar, he can't carry her sword.) and he gave himself a deep enough cut, to were he bled; he held it out to Sa -Uh- Aunt Saya and she put her mouth on his wound, and drank his blood.

When she finished, she looked refreshed and stronger but she also looked angry toward Fantom.

"She could have had Solomin but she got stuck with you." Aunt Saya said to him.

"Um, Is that really the first thing you have to say?" I asked.

"Seriously you could have thanked Haji or said hello to your nieces." Sarenity said.

"Your right, I'm sorry." Aunt Saya started. "Serina, When did you find everything? I mean about your mother and I." she asked.

"Hmmm... bout a week after I stopped aging. So one week after our 16th birthday." I answered.

Then Sarenity's and my best friend Momo came. I forgot that we had made plans to go to the mall today. Momo's name means peach; so she is very proud of her name. The three of us have been best friends since first grade when Sarenity and I scared the "Hive" off by making our eyes glow. The hive is the popular people at our school. We are no where near popular but we we're happy with that because that's the way we wanted it. At the mall Sarenity and I complained to Momo about Aunt Saya.

TBC...


End file.
